Stinkerbelle
"Stinker Belle" is the 53rd episode of Aladdin that aired on November 11, 1994. It is the 45th episode to air in syndication. Plot Aladdin and his friends are at Odiferous. Uncouthma shows up, happy to see his friends and tells them that he's going to get married. Then, a small and puny barbarian named Runta shows up. Uncouthma tells them that Runta is his Royal Vizier and he's going to do the wedding speech. When Uncouthma leaves with the gang, Runta calls his small yak, Zeebu, to help him get revenge on the barbarian prince. Uncouthma and the gang are at a yak farm and see a tall, beautiful woman named Brawnhilda. She is Uncouthma's bride. Later that day, Runta is planning to destroy Uncouthma so he can have Brawnhilda as his bride. He takes out a spider and throws it on a yak. The yak gets so terrified that it kicks Uncouthma into a barn and uncontrollably runs around the farm. Aladdin and Abu try to stop it, but it won't. So Brawnhilda climbs on the yak's back and saves Aladdin, but not Abu. The yak falls off a cliff, but Genie saves it. Uncouthma is still alive, making Runta and Zeebu come up with another plan. Meanwhile, Brawnhilda falls in love for Aladdin, which makes the street rat uncomfortable. At the wedding ceremony, Runta is about to give a speech. There is a yak hanging at the ceiling by a rope and Runta is going to make Zeebu eat the rope so that the yak falls on Uncouthma while he's at the altar. But when Uncouthma and Brawnhilda are about to get married, Brawnhilda then announes that she wishes to marry another, and to everyone's surprise it turns out to be Aladdin. This makes Uncouthma angry at Aladdin and Brawnhilda tells him that she loves "the puny one." Aladdin pushes Uncouthma next to Brawnhilda at the altar and then after the rope snaps, the yak falls on Uncouthma, making everyone think he's dead. Genie suspiciously looks at the cut rope and Zeebu. The yak gets out of the church and Uncouthma gets up unharmed. Brawnhilda tells Aladdin that Odiferan men are strong, invincible, and boring and that he is helpless. Aladdin and Jasmine try to tell her that they love each other, but she thinks Aladdin needs her to protect him. She leaves the church and carries Aladdin out with her. Jasmine tells Aladdin that she will straighten things out with Uncouthma while he does "the barbarian thing." Brawnhilda takes Aladdin to a lake. Runta and Zeebu are hiding in the water and take a monster out, unaware that Genie, Abu, and Iago are watching. While Aladdin is talking with Brawnhilda, a boar comes out and tries to eat Aladdin. Brawnhilda then defeats the boar. Meanwhile, Uncouthma is unhappy about Brawnhilda choosing Aladdin over him. Jasmine suggests that he fights to win the woman back. When Aladdin and Brawnhilda show up, Uncouthma tells Aladdin that he's going to have a fight to the death with him to win Brawnhilda, which is not what Jasmine meant. At the Ring of Brute Force, Uncouthma is getting ready to fight Aladdin. Jasmine suggests that Carpet gets inside Aladdin's armor so that he can avoid getting hurt. Meanwhile, Runta removes handles from two mallets and replaces them with two cylindrical cheeses and then paints the cheeses black so they look like normal mallets. He tells Zeebu that when the cheeses hit something, they will explode and destroy Aladdin and Uncouthma. Genie, Abu, and Iago hear the whole plan and they go warn Aladdin and Uncouthma. Aladdin and Uncouthma get on yaks, Runta gives them the mallets, and the two start fighting. Genie shows up and warns Aladdin about the mallets. He tries to warn Uncouthma about them, but the yak he is on keeps running, so he decides to turn himself into three cheerleaders to tell the two about Runta's plan. Aladdin and Uncouthma don't understand, so he takes Uncouthma's mallet, throws it in the air, and the mallet explodes when it hits the ground. So Aladdin and Uncouthma chase Runta and Zeebu. After defeating the two, Brawnhilda falls in love with Uncouthma again and they get married with Runta giving a speech from behind bars. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Brawnhilda. Goofs *As Jasmine is flung, her pants are white instead of blue when she passes over Abu. Gallery